El legado Neutrón
by latinVortex
Summary: ORIGINAL. Retroville, Año 2053. Un encuentro entre un joven genio con su abuelo.


Bien, esta historia está un poco bizarra. Fuera de lo común por muchísimo. Creo que una historia muy única en su tipo, por lo que no creo que sea bien recibida (?) jaja. Pero quise intentarlo. Todo comenzó con la pregunta: ¿Que pasaría si Jimmy… dejara este mundo?

En el foro de BrainBlast hice un post algún tiempo adelantándoles la idea: La historia se desarrolla en Retroville, pero 50 años después de la serie original (es decir: el futuro!). Todo está descrito desde la perspectiva del nieto de Jimmy. En general este personaje es muy al estilo de Cindy; un niño que vive bajo la sombra del éxito de su abuelo, y tiene la ambición de demostrar que es mejor que él.

¡Espero les guste! (Aunque sea un poquitín xD)

* * *

**EL LEGADO NEUTRÓN**

Cincuenta años atrás Retroville era la ciudad de la monotonía. Un pueblucho donde las noticias se daban por rumores, donde el medio de transporte común era irse a pie, o donde el punto de reunión más popular entre los jóvenes era una dulcería sin mucho chiste, de mediano tamaño. Todo era tan predecible, no había privacidad, ni secretos, ni algo que rompiese con el aburrimiento. No puedo imaginarme viviendo en un lugar así, y es que gracias a mi abuelo, esa vieja historia se acabó. Porque existía una cosa en el mundo que hizo que esa ciudad diese un giro inesperado: el genio Neutrón.

Así era como día tras día, en su búsqueda por sorprender al pueblo con sus increíbles creaciones, mi abuelo James, trabajaba. La meta era romper esquemas, salir de la monotonía, cambiar el estilo de vida, llevar el futuro a Retroville y al mundo. Y lo consiguió. Aunque cuenta mi abuela que para lograrlo hubo una infinita cantidad de intentos fallidos, muchos tropezones, explosiones y errores. Pero, así es la ciencia, si no experimentas no progresas. Y una vez que lo consigues, pareces haberte convertido en alguna clase de Dios. Ése es mi abuelo. James Neutrón, el gran ídolo del mundo… para todos, pero ¿para mí? Mi pesadilla. Una terrible pesadilla.

No es como lo creen. Amo a mi familia. A mis padres. Y a mis abuelos, bueno, especialmente a la abuela. Pero siempre es más fácil 'conectar' con quien pasas más tiempo que con quién pasa sus días enteros encerrado en su laboratorio. Y no es que tenga nada en contra de la ciencia, ya que yo también soy un genio, pero, es tan insoportable tener que vivir bajo la sombra de alguien que es difícilmente superable.

Ok, bueno, no. Claro que es posible superar a mi abuelo. Pero, nadie me voltea a ver. ¿Cómo se supone conseguiré demostrarles que existo y que puedo hacer increíbles cosas si todos continúan cegados por su talento? ¡Yo también puedo crear! ¡Y puedo superarte, abuelo! Pero ni tú, ni tú me volteas a ver.

Recién había cumplido los 4 años cuando por fin había conseguido finalizar el prototipo de mi propio robot polifórmico con más de 150 funciones básicas y avanzadas. Mientras que tú creaste el prototipo de Goddard, un básico robot canino hasta ¿los 8 años? Bastante deprimente para el supuesto genio que eres. Pero ¿cuáles fueron tus palabras ante mi gran desempeño? Déjame recordar, creo que dijiste… ¡nada! Por supuesto, simplemente pasaste de largo, sin escuchar mi detallada explicación del sistema operativo ni de la configuración de los comandos que activaban las acciones a distancia, nada. Solo continuaste trabajando. Sin más.

Para cuando cumplí los 6 años conseguí desarrollar el hipercubo de 6 dimensiones expandible a 8. Algo que ni tú imaginaste, abuelo, pero que yo pude crear. Lo dejé sobre tu mesa de trabajo para que pudieses admirarlo cuando tuvieses tiempo, pero ¿qué me dijiste? ¡Nada! Ni un ¡felicidades Jettie! o ¡buen trabajo! o siquiera un 'sigue intentando, pequeñín'…

Tu poco interés en mis trabajos me hacían darme cuenta poco a poco de que simplemente tu vida era tu trabajo. El mundo seguramente te lo agradecería, te amaría y te idolatraría, pero no esperes que yo hiciera lo mismo. No, no podía permitirlo.

Siempre pensé que tu ruina sería tu propia pasión por la ciencia. Lo sabía. Las probabilidades eran extensas, y sin embargo, no te detuviste. Por nada. No sé que vio mi abuela en ti, ¿cómo pudo ella fijarse en alguien que poco correspondía? ¿Cómo pudo aguantarte todos estos años? Tú, Don Solitario, Don Perfecto, Don Creador del Futuro.

Sabía que caerías. Un pequeño error bastaba para que tu vida quedara en una simple pausa; suspendido en el aire aire dentro de una cámara de hibernación. Ya lo había imaginado. Un gran egoísta, arrogante como tú, no permitiría tan fácilmente una derrota, ni porque se tratase de un juego con la muerte.

Abuela está histérica, su llanto es terrible. "¿Cómo qué no puedes despertar? ¡Regresa, Neutrón! ¡Regresa conmigo! Tienes que regresar ". Exclamaba. Esas lágrimas eran por ti. No puede dejarte de mirarte, dentro de esa fría cámara tubular, casi inerte. ¿Cómo es posible que confundieras aquellas sustancias? Tú y yo sabemos de su gran toxicidad y corrosión. ¿Qué hiciste abuelo?

Todos los medios ya hablaban del tema. El gran icono de la ciencia y tecnología del futuro se había desplomado durante un experimento nivel 5. Las acciones del Corporativo Neutrón decayeron enseguida. El mundo parecía un caos ante la posible pérdida de su mayor genio.

Lo bueno es que papá ha conseguido calmar a la abuela. Se la ha llevado lejos. Los adultos están perdiendo la esperanza. Ni siquiera me voltean a ver, parece que solo estorbo.

– Robbie, – llamé a mi robot polifórmico – Quiero hablar con el abuelo. – le susurré – Llévame a él.

En un instante, mi robot entró en modo incógnito, y pasó de modo canino a androide, adoptando la forma de mi padre al nivel de ser un clon exacto. Avanzo hacia la puerta holográfica que conducía hacia la cámara de aislamiento donde se hallaba mi abuelo y se aproximó hacia los controles de seguridad. Uso los escáneres dáctiles, de voz y de retina para conseguir el acceso.

– Adelanto, amo – me respondió Robbie, antes de regresar a su forma original.

Lentamente, me adentré en la cámara de aislamiento y ahí estaba él. Lo observé con curiosidad. Jamás le había visto durmiendo. Parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Pasó un breve momento hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

– Deberías saber que la abuela está sufriendo mucho por tu culpa – susurré hacia él, mi voz irritada. Después de una gran pausa procedí – ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? Todo el mundo pregunta por Don Perfección Neutrón…. pero mírate aquí, echo polvo. ¿Es así como pretendes escapar de la realidad? ¿No estás listo para dejarnos? Para dejar a la abuela, a mi papá…. ¿o a mí? – mis ojos se cristalizaban.

– Siempre desee tu atención. Y de toda mi vida, esta parece ser la conversación más larga que hemos tenido, já já – solté una pequeña risa sarcástica. – qué ironía. Y aún así, esto es lo que me respondes siempre, ¡nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! – Mis ojos se humedecieron. Robbie me extendió un pañuelo y lo pasé por mi rostro.

Me aproximé más hacia la cámara de hibernación. – ¿Por qué jamás nos escuchaste? ¿Por qué jamás me escuchaste a mí? Te idolatraba. Te admiraba como todos los tontos en el planeta. Es verdad, –recordé– antes, anhelaba ser como tú, quería tu atención, tu reconocimiento… pero vaya que eso era algo difícil de conseguir. – me reí un poco. Mi voz se quebró – Pero ya no más vivir bajo tu sombra. No señor. Tú no eres el único genio de la familia. Ahora es mi turno de demostrártelo. Es momento de que conozcas quién es el verdadero genio de entre nosotros. Obsérvame, abuelo, YO soy Jet Nikola Neutrón. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para opacarme ahora. ¡Ni tú ni nadie más! – exclamé.

Con brusquedad dí media vuelta. Los ojos aún cristalinos pero con una mirada de profunda decisión, emprendí mi salida de la cámara. Pero antes de poder desaparecer de escena, mi corazón trepidó ante el sonido de una voz débil muy familiar.

– Lo sé, Jet…

Mi corazón aceleró a 180 palpitaciones por minuto, mi imaginación me jugaba una mala pasada. Volteé lentamente hacia atrás, en silencio. La habitación continuaba inerte.

– ¿Abuelo? – interrogué hacia el vacío.

– O lo que queda de él – respondió aquella voz.

– ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Estás en hibernación! – le repliqué.

– Pero no muerto. Mientras permanezca en esta cámara mi cuerpo permanece inmóvil y no envejece más, pero mi mente puede seguir activa.

Un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. No sabía si de alegría o de enojo, mi interior era un caos.

– Vaya, debí imaginarlo. Siempre estás tan preparado para todo.

– Eso no es verdad. No del todo. – La voz parecía escucharla dentro de mi cabeza.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no solucionas todo esto? Sería una gran hazaña que resucites de entre los muertos. Ya me imagino los medios: padre de la ciencia moderna revive inesperadamente después de trágico experimento.

– Eso no ocurrirá, Jet… No hay regreso. Hasta aquí he llegado.

– Y si hasta aquí has llegado, ¿por qué entraste a la cámara de hibernación? Si no hay más que hacer, ¿por qué sigues extendiendo tu vida? ¿qué esperas hacer? – exclamé irritado. – ¿Es acaso una fase más de tu arrogante personalidad? ¿Demostrar que no pierdes ni ante la muerte? – Estaba molesto.

Hubo un breve silencio después de aquellas palabras, aunque pareció una eternidad.

– Sabes, jamás pude decírtelo personalmente, pero me encantó tu hipercubo de 6 dimensiones…

Mi corazón se precipitó. - ¿Mi hipercubo? - pensé

– La noche que lo dejaste en mi laboratorio, no pude evitar probarlo. Estaba perfectamente diseñado. Ni yo mismo hubiese conseguido crear una estructura estable para la expansión polidimensional del espacio. Fue un trabajo espectacular.

– ¿Lo viste? Creí que… es que como no me dijiste nada… yo… no pensé que lo hubieses notado… – mis ojos brillaban de alegría, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, con los ojos aún cristalinos – ¡Sabía que te gustaría! ¡Lo sabía!

– Jet, sé que tienes el don para crear. Eres muy joven y has hecho inventos increíbles… Me enorgulleces. Tú y tu padre son mi mejor creación.

– Abuelo Neutrón… – me aproximé hacia su cuerpo inerte. – ¿Qué pasará ahora que estás en este estado?

– No hay nada que podamos hacer por salvarme. Ya he vivido mi vida, y tu abuela lo sabe.

– Ella sabe que tú… ¿que sigues "consciente"?

– Hablé un poco con ella antes. Sé que lo entenderá. Aunque tu padre aún no lo sabe. No quiero que se entere.

– Pero entonces, ¿por qué yo sí? ¿por qué has hablado conmigo? ¿qué te hace falta abuelo? ¿Por qué no puedes irte?

Hubo una pausa.

– Tú mismo lo has dicho Jet. –comenzó a decir – Me vas a demostrar quién es el verdadero genio de esta familia.

Mi corazón trepitó nuevamente.

– No dejaré este mundo hasta saber que puedo dejarlo en tus manos – concluyó.

Hubo otro silencio. Sentí que un fuego comenzaba a arder en mi interior. ¿Qué era esta sensación? Era una gran fuerza, una mezcla de sentimientos: ira, ambición, temor, coraje, ORGULLO. Me incendiaba.

– ¿Estás diciendo que no puedes irte… sin ver de lo que soy capaz? Pues… ¡te lo demostraré! ¡Ya lo verás! … Seré el mayor genio de la historia del universo, y tu nombre apenas podrá ser recordado. Todos sabrán quién es Jet Nikola Neutrón, ¡ya lo verás! … y…. ¡ni siquiera tendrás que esperar mucho! ¡Seré el mejor desde ya! ¡Todo el mundo se enterará de mí! – exclamé.

Tras esas palabras, casi podía verle sonriendo, aunque su cuerpo realmente permanecía inmóvil todo ese tiempo. – Mi laboratorio es tuyo. Demuéstrame tu superioridad Neutrón.

Dicho esto, di medio giro. Mi corazón comía ansias, la adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo. Limpié las lágrimas que resbalaron por mis mejillas.

– Te lo demostraré, abuelo. Ya lo verás… – susurré. Caminé con Robbie hacia la salida, y abandoné la cámara de hibernación.

– Esto es un reto. Y yo ganaré.

….

* * *

¿Y bien? Comentarios, críticas, todo eso es bienvenido. Menos las quejas xD. Esas no. La imagen de portada es una idea de cómo podría verse Jet. :P

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Creo que es hermoso imaginar un Jimmy con un lado paternal xD. ¡Este fic es en honor a todos los bellos abuelitos del mundo 3!


End file.
